Death's Sacrifice
by WereBunny87
Summary: Join Harry for Fourth Year, as he faces new challenges, betrayal, love, and learns how to forgive and grow. All while gaining knowledge of his powers as a Dementor Prince. Second in the Death's stories. Please read Death's Heir first. WARNINGS INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Holy monkeys! Is this an update? But it is! And I have more good news! I have been diligently working on the next chapter of Exhibit A! That's right! Soon you will get another chapter of that tooooooo! Yay! I seem to be able to write and type a lot more when little man naps sooooo if I'm not busy with anything else I will do my best to update :3**

**WARNINGS: This story contains AU,dub-con (I will alert you when that happens), chan, slash (m/m and f/f) gore (but not heavy gore) and attempts of suicide (not til later) PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THESE THINGS ****_DON'T READ!_**

**Anyways, please enjoy guys! This is just the prologue! Barty is such a tease!**

* * *

Death's Sacrifice-Prologue-

"Ah. Wormtail. I was wondering when you'd slither into my home."

Wormtail suppressed his flinch, barely, at the thinly veiled threat in his Master's voice. He bowed low, scurrying closer to his Lord's robes, kissing the hem. He pointedly ignored the other three figures in attendance, he nearly yelped when he realized that one of the men he had dismissed as a Death Eater, was in all actuality, a Dementor. What was one of _those_ filthy creatures doing here? Had his lord finally procured their alliance?

"My Lord, please forgive me. I was trying to find you, but until now had been unsuccessful." He blurted out, anxious and fidgety.

He didn't wish to be here at all, but he needed to inform his Master of the knowledge he'd garnered from his time with the Weasley's, in Gryffindor Tower, and wandering the halls of Hogwarts. Of the Potter boy, and of the Diggory boy. Inwardly he cackled. He would be rewarded.

His attention was brought back to his surroundings when the Dark Lord hissed angrily. In an instant, Wormtail was reduced to a quivering pile of tears, fear, and shame as the Cruciatus Curse scorched his nerve endings. He writhed as the pain raked it's angry claws down his flesh. Never had he felt this pain to this degree before. His Lord must be obscenely irate about something. Something must not have happened the way he wanted it to. It was probably that Harry Potter kid. James' child was becoming way too powerful. An annoyance to be squashed out. The brat needed to be taken down a few pegs. Destroyed. Finally, Voldemort lifted the curse and Peter Pettigrew whimpered, curled in a ball on the floor.

"I despise lying, Wormtail. I know that you have been secretly hiding in the Weasley household. Now come here. I'm giving you a mission."

The rat animagus scurried forward, ignoring the trembling, pulsing pain of his limbs and coming as close to the Dementor as he dared. Said dark creature hissed something and Voldemort hissed in answer. When the Master's attention was turned to him again, Peter shook.

"Severus, you are dismissed. The children will be arriving soon and you must be ready for the task set before you."

Wormtail didn't dare turn to face Snape. He hadn't even noticed the creeping dark man sulking in the corner of the room. The dark stoic potions master bowed deeply, then elegantly spun on his heel and strode from the room. The cowering man felt his lip curl slightly, forgetting his fear as the deep seated loathing he felt for the snarky professor leaked through. He couldn't wait until he was able to be rid of Harry Potter. He knew that the child was the only thing the professor cared about in his otherwise lonely life. He was a filthy spy and his lord knew it.

"Barty. Wormtail will help you make sure that Potter is entered and survives the Tournament." His voice brought him from his thoughts.

Barty grinned, his tongue flicking out to touch the tip of his sharp canine. It was a nervous gesture that the dirty blond Death Eater had developed in Azkaban. Brown eyes darted to the Dementor Lord beside him, glee dancing mischievously in them.

"Oh goody. I've seen the lad and I wouldn't mind having some of that."

Voldemort groaned inwardly, successfully fighting the urge to bury his face in his hand as the coolness of the air intensified. Leave it to Barty to piss off a Dementor Lord. Sometimes that child was simply asking for trouble.

He remained unsurprised when a grey scaly hand shot out from underneath the tattered black cloak and wrapped around his young follower's throat. Violent hisses were uttered in the dark creature's native tongue and Voldemort briefly wondered if he should be looking for a new Inner Circle member. He realized he should probably step in.

::Atropos. He's the only Inner Circle member good enough for this job. Please release him::

Wormtail was astonished when, after their lord said something to the Dementor in Parsletongue, the creature dropped the blond and withdrew his hand to his side. The black clad figure turned towards Voldemort as the bitter cold in the air retreated.

::If this one isn't careful, it won't matter. I have made allowances for Harry's other mate, and for the lover my mate has currently. If Barty makes any unwarranted moves towards the cold, you will be searching for a new Death Eater.:: Atropos hissed angrily.

Voldemort rolled his eyes at the smug looking Barty but nodded his head at the irate soul-eater.

"Barty. Stop teasing our ally. Now. Watch Wormtail. I don't want him mucking this up. Make sure that doesn't happen."

Barty cackled but bowed low at the command. Although Wormtail didn't know this, the Dark Lord didn't trust the traitor at all. Especially as he had been the one to cause the Potter's demise to begin with. Barty was going to make sure that everything when off without a hitch. He was pleased with his duties actually. He'd been spying on the youngling all summer and he had to hand it to the fledgling. Harry had patience. Barty scowled inwardly, his brown eyes glazing over in thought. If he had been in Harry's place...the muggles would have been mince meat ages ago. All the nasty things said and done to the child was unforgivable even for him. He couldn't wait to be able to talk to Harry in person. The former Ravenclaw paused. Atropos, the Dementor Lord that his Lord had recently allied with, was given the task of getting the Dark Lord's Inner Circle members out of Azkaban. This way he could inform them of Harry's status amongst them. Severus, like Barty, was to guide and protect the young soul-eater throughout the Tournament. Whether from the press, headmaster, or other children. He didn't want Wormtail added to the mix. The idiot was an arrogant coward. Believing himself more important than he actually was.

That he knew what their lord wanted for the other Death Eaters.

The Dark Lord knew it though. His Dark Father knew 'Once a traitor, always a traitor.' With Severus it was different, he'd been loyal to the Dark this whole time. However, Wormtail would betray his own mother if it meant he could get promoted in the ranks.

"Wormtail, you are to listen to Barty. Don't do anything on your own, especially when it comes to Harry Potter. You go against this command and you won't live to regret it." Voldemort snapped, crimson eyes boring into the rat's own.

The sniveling animagus bowed his body low, until his forehead touched the floor at his Master's feet.

"As you wish, my Lord." He intoned.

Voldemort waved his hand in a tone of dismissal and Peter stood, fleeing from the room as swiftly as he could. All the while he was plotting how best to get rid of the Potter brat. He knew, despite his Lord's orders, that the Slytherin Lord would reward him if he brought down the boy's friends and delivered the body of Potter to his feet.

He would then prove to everyone that he wasn't useless. That he wasn't a coward. That he was more powerful than this little brat.

First, though, he needed to think of a way to be rid of the vampire child who protected Potter religiously. Once he did that, it would be easy pickings. Laughing to himself, Peter Pettigrew reached the apparition point outside of Riddle Manor and disapparated. He had more planning to do.


	2. Chapter 2-Chapter one

**A/N: Omg is this...is this an update?! Why it is! Ok! So to answer a few questions posed to me. Yes I know a bit of Spanish and a bit of Japanese but I'm afraid I don't remember enough to have a decent conversation ;3; My Spanish has been dwindling as I get further and further from my Highschool years and my Japanese is pretty much self taught...so all I can remember from either is bits and pieces of words and phrases ;3; I'm so sorry! Secondly, yes all of you will hate Cedric. It's going to happen. Buckle up :3 Thirdly, um...actually I forgot what else I was gonna say lol! But I will try and write down my answers next time -snort- Anyways, for this chapter please beware that there is hints of thoughts of rape. But nothing actually occurs ok? Just...planning basically o3o **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for the well wishes on my little man! He's a grumpy butt right now because he's getting more teeth o3o growing so fast! ;3; Ahhhh be safe everyone and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter one-

A fourteen years old boy say outside of Number Four Privet Drive, munching on a few gummies. His warm green eyes darted about him as he waited for his boyfriend to pick him up for the rest of summer. He was so excited! He could even ignore the fact that his stomach was rumbling as he had been living off of the meager snacks he'd been stealing from the store. He went every weekend to get groceries for the Dursley's, but the fat bollocks eaters didn't care much for his own well being so he'd been living off whatever he could steal while he stopped. Today, all he'd been able to grab in the limited time given him had been a package of peanut butter crackers and the gummy candy he currently ate.

Cedric was going to be pissed. He could almost imagine the look of anger that would grace his lover's face when they saw each other. He'd lost a lot of weight, and the only thing that had kept him going was his flask of fire whiskey, which was spelled bottomless (the whiskey also helped him sleep) and the stolen tidbits here and there of food.

He managed to steal a few pieces of toast from the kitchen, but it had been dry and burnt. He wondered, sadly, if his appearance would change both of his lover's minds about him. He was so thin now. Would they find his body disgusting? He hoped not.

He sighed and moved his bangs out of his face. His hair had grown some of the summer. His height as well, if only by a few inches. He resigned himself to the knowledge that he would always be short. His features had softened, more feminine now than they were. He would often scowl at his reflection when he bathed in his cold shower, with little soap, in the mornings. He wondered how many times he'd be picked on for his fey like appearance. If he was honest with himself, he could admit to liking the more delicate features. The paleness that spoke of his Dementor heritage, the soft skin and Rose blushed full lips. He noticed that he was more graceful than before. Able to slip away from his relatives at a stealthier, more swift paced run. This actually came in handy a few times during the more recent weeks. Dudley and his gang had discovered Harry's increased looks and had tried to take 'Harry Hunting' to a whole new level. If not got the fact that he had faster reflexes and his Dementor abilities allowed him to instinctually melt into the shadows if threatened, he would have been cornered numerous times already.

Harry shuddered to think of what would happen when Atro and Ced found out. He groaned and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Not to mention Blaise or Luna.

A bark of a large dog pulled him out of his meandering thoughts and he turned his attention to the animal in question. His eyes widened in surprise when a large black Grim came bounding towards him. He grinned happily and stood to greet his godfather, who last moment, transformed out of his animagus form and scooped up the teen in a bone crushing hug. His food fell to the ground, forgotten, as the fledgling Dementor hugged his godfather close. He was surprised, pleasantly so, to see the older wizard. He hadn't expected to see the man so soon. Over the summer months they had become even closer, talking about many things, both random and informative. They discussed Harry's standing in the war, using a code they'd developed so that if there were snooping people, they would have no clue what they were saying.

As an added bonus, Harry found some charmed paper, given to him earlier last year by Luna, that they had put to good use.

"Hello, pup." Was the Grim animagus' rasped words.

Harry felt his heart warm, and beat hard in his chest. He didn't ever think that this man and he could ever be so close, but he was grateful none the less.

"Hi, Padfoot." He responded shyly.

In the last letter Sirius had sent to him, the ex-convict had confessed to him that he cherished the time he'd had with baby Harry. That when said Dementor child was younger, he had called Sirius 'Uncle Paddy.'

Harry, of course, blushed three shades of crimson and had been stymied about how to reply. When he finally had, he told the Black Heir thank you, but had changed the subject to something less uncomfortable.

Grey eyes rounded in shocked joy. His godfather squeezed him tighter.

"Hey that's my boyfriend you're hogging to yourself, Black."

Harry squealed and let go of his Uncle Sirius. He maneuvered around Padfoot and pounced in Cedric whose grin was warm and comforting. With his arms and legs firmly wrapped around his Shadow Demon's neck and waist, the fledgling prince engaged Cedric in a heavy snog. The demon cupped his little one's rear and held him closer, deepening the kiss. A Cheshire Cat-like grin stole across his face when the younger wizard ground his hips against him with a moan. When they pulled away with an obscenely loud smack, they stared at each other, breathless with their foreheads pressed together.

"Missed me, have you, love?" Cedric murmured softly, breathing in his lover's scent for the first time in what felt like years.

Harry grinned, tears prickling at his eyes. What a stupid thing to ask. Wasn't it completely obvious that he missed his shadow lover? He buried his hands into the brunet's feather like hair and kissed the older teen once more.

"Of course I missed you! I never stopped thinking and worrying about you." He replied when they'd pulled away, and Harry had been lowered to his feet again.

Cedric chuckled and kisses Harry's nose chastely before gazing at the luggage that sat on the Dursley's front door step. His grey eyes became steel orbs of barely contained rage.

"They locked you out didn't they?"

Harry flinched and looked away, embarrassed by his relatives actions towards him. Fury fairly vibrated through Cedric's form. How dare these muggles harm what was his? He vowed to talk to Atropos about speaking with Voldemort regarding their deaths. They would die filled with agony for this insult, for this cruelty.

Sighing irritably, Cedric drew Harry tight against his chest. It was then he noticed how the teen's ribs pressed against his hand. He gazed down at his Dark Creature and clicked his tongue in frustration. His little soul-eater was much thinner than he had been when they'd parted ways earlier in the year. Had the muggles been starving his lover? Merlin help them if they had been. The Shadow Demon spotted the bag of candy on the ground and snarled.

"Have they been starving you, Muerte?" He demanded, careful to keep his face towards the Dursley's doorstep.

He didn't want Harry to think he was angry with him. Never the less he felt his small lover stiffen. It was answer enough for him. These filthy rats were dead, especially once Atropos discovered this injustice. He wondered briefly, darkly amused, how the Dark Creature would react. It was sure to be explosive.

"I was able to steal food when I went to the grocery store. I've been living off of whatever leftovers I could after the Dursley's ate and what I stole. It's not that bad, Ced." Harry quickly stated, attempting to calm his lover down.

If anything it seemed to spark up even more fiery wrath in the Shadow wielder. Sirius, too, growled sounding remarkably like his animagus.

"Those candies. Are they all you've had?" He calmly inquired. It was a deceptive calm that instantly set Harry's teeth on edge.

He didn't like being questioned about something so shameful. Just like, if he could help it, they would never learn of the added bonus to catching him in his cousin's 'Harry hunting' activities.

"Can we go please? I don't want to talk about it. Besides I'm with you guys and I'm sure I will be properly fed these last few weeks before school." He stated, emerald eyes pleading with both older wizards to drop the subject.

Cedric scowled but nodded and Sirius' face carefully went blank before the Grim broke out in a wide, almost strained grin. Sighing in relief, Harry burrowed into his Shadow Demon's arms and cast a small smile in thanks to both.

"So now that I have you all to myself-"

"Oi! What about me? He's MY godson!" Sirius interrupted with an impressive pout.

Harry giggled when the Dark Hufflepuff merely shrugged, gazing smugly at Padfoot.

"Yes. Well. He's MY lover. Lover trumps godfather, don't you know?"

The ex-convict mock swooned, placing a hand over his heart as if he'd been struck with a physical blow.

"I see how it is. Replaced by a younger, hotter model!" He barked, sounding convincingly morose as he gathered Harry's belongings and trudged ahead of them.

Harry smiled at his godfather's antics. In all reality, if he weren't the man's godson, he probably would have been drooling over Sirius as well. The man was positively stunning with his long wavy black locks and clean shaven aristocratic features. His eyes an enchanting starlight grey, which held far more enthusiasm than they did a few months prior. Gone were the gaunt, haunted looks that bespoke of his time in Azkaban. Harry could imagine falling for the man, if not for the fact the little Dementor thought of the Black Heir as more of an uncle than anything in terms of lover material.

"Oh you'll live old man." Cedric sniffed, a smirk playing on his lips.

Padfoot threw a mock glare at the demon while Harry hummed in happiness. He was glad that everyone was getting along so well. He had expected a lot more fights. Spewed hatred. Of course, when Sirius found out that he had a crush on his hated school enemy, he wondered if those words of vitriol and disgust would burst forth. Probably. Harry mentally groaned. He profusely disliked the idea of having to break up THAT argument.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sirius huffed and sped up, causing Harry to chuckle. Cedric rolled his eyes as his lover's godfather began mumbling obscenely under his breath. They made their way down the street and away from Privet Drive, before Sirius apparated them to the Diggory Manor gates.

After Harry collected himself (why did wizards have to have such uncomfortable modes of travel?) he looked around him and gasped in awe. The manor was nearly three stories high, white and gleaming with beauty in the sun. Vines entwined around columns at the front of the house, while the clean red brick leading to the front door was lined with neatly trimmed Rose bushes. The front gate was black while the Diggory crest was plastered proudly on the outside.

"It's beautiful, Ced!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, emerald gems glinting brightly.

Cedric chuckled while Sirius scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. The Shadow Demon leaned down and nuzzled his lover's ear.

"Welcome, Muerte." He rumbled.

The Dementor Prince shivered but grinned. He felt warm. He felt like he was...home.


	3. Chapter 3- chapter 2

**A/N: OMG is this an update? I do believe so! Sorry again for it taking so long guys! The chapter after this is super long so it's going to take me forever to type up because my son doesn't take long naps anymore ;3; But it will be up soon! I'm so glad I have the drive to write again :3 Anyways, in this chapter you are beginning to see where the whole thing is beginning to fall apart. The Cedric/Harry bit anyways...annnnnd next chapter you guys will loathe him ;3; sorry! To make it up to those who love this pairing, I promise I will write a one shot for them :3**

**anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 2 (Cedric's POV)

The sunlight filtered through my window, causing me to groan. It was way too early to be up. It should be a crime for the sun to be so jovial in its greeting of the day. I attempted to wrestle the covers over my head, only to realise that they were stuck. Blinking in confusion, I turned my head to see why and fought down a grin.

My beautiful little muerte had cocooned himself with my comforter. Only his face peered through a small opening in the fabric. I felt an inexplicable urge to snap photos of the even for later perusal, but managed to quash it as I reached out to gently brush a few of his bangs from his face. He was so small. So fragile looking. I scowled as I remembered why. It had been brought up days earlier, when father, Sirius, and I had corralled my lover into the sitting room for a talk.

Harry had woken up the first night from a nightmare of his cousin catching him. He'd been clawing at his throat when I finally was made aware of it. After waking him, I cradled him as he sobbed and told me what exactly had happened this summer. What had nearly happened. It had taken all I had not to apparate to the Dursley's and introduce them to what real pain was. I wanted them to suffer. I don't think Harry had ever been so forth coming with how his family treated him summer after summer. Not even with Silver Hope, our little mini family of outcasts. I detested those humans for touching what was mine. No one could touch Harry unless I said so. It was bad enough I had to allow Harry's actual mate to touch him.

I trailed fingers through what little hair was visible through the covers my lover was snuggled in. I sighed, with a soft smile on my face.

Today was the day of the Quidditch World Cup. Ireland and Bulgaria were battling each other and I had front row tickets to the game. I planned on surprising my little muerte at breakfast. Father was on board with the idea. He absolutely loved Harry.

A moan brought my attention back to the mop of hair beneath my comforter and I smiled. I shifted the blankets a bit so that his face was visible and planted soft kisses this face. He was all mine fore the rest of the summer. And if I had anything to say about it, he'd even do away with his mate. I didn't like that Atropos had so much sway with mine own.

My soft innocent little death. Bright green eyes opened and I stopped my assault on his face, a toothy grin stretching across my own.

"Good morning, Muerte." I intoned softly, caressing his face as he yawned and sleepily rubbed at his eyes.

I watched as Harry became more aware of his surroundings and preened under the gaze of love and caring that the young dementor bestowed me. It made everything possessive in me crawl to the forefront of my mind. I was so very glad that this child was pure for me.

"Good morning, Ced." He whispered with a warm smile, reaching out a hand to brush the side of my face with tender fingers.

"We should get up. I have a surprise for you today."

His emerald eyes widened in shock, but I didn't miss of the glimmer of hopeful excitement that shone in them.

"Really?"

I nodded and chuckled when I was instantly covered in kisses and a lap full of prince. When we pulled away from each other he grinned impishly and then wiggled on my lap. White hot pleasure speared my groin and I moaned. I attempted to pull him close only to find he'd disappeared from my grasp. I opened my eyes and found him standing by the bathroom door with a smug look on his face. He giggled when I growled at him and sat up, moving towards him. He squeaked and fled into the room beyond. It was a while before we left the bathroom.

\- 3rd Person-

Harry' eyes were wide as he looked about him. The scarlet colours of Bulgaria and the green of Ireland fanned out across the field in an explosion of vibrancy. It left him breathless. He could barely keep his gaze to one thing, there was too much going on! He quickly grabbed Cedric's hand as he joined his lover outside the tent they had set up earlier. He felt like a child again, only he was fourteen and instead of an amusement park he was in a magically enclosed area, about to watch the two most talked about teams go at it. He loved magic!

Mr. Amos had gone on ahead of he and Cedric, claiming that he would save the teens a seat in one of the VIP boxes. Speaking of Cedric, the Shadow Demon had hold of his hand, leading him towards the stadium where the game was to take place.

The young dark creature winced when people first noticed exactly WHO he was and whose hand he was holding, but he perked right up when he spotted Mr. Amos waving happily from their reserved box seats. He grinned at Cedric's father, eyes shining softly. Even if he and Ced parted ways, he knew he would always have a home with the elder Diggory. It was definitely heart warming.

"Harry!" Cried a feminine voice and the soul eater fledgling turned in surprise to see Luna skipping to them.

Cedric let go of Harry's hand as the petite wizard moved forward, gathering his sister in a tight embrace.

"Luna! What are you doing here?" He asked, not noticing the brief look of irritation that passed over the Shadow Demon's face when Luna and he embraced.

Luna did and her eyes narrowed. She didn't like the possessive vibes the dark demon was giving off. It made her uneasy because of its intensity. What had happened to her brother, that now Cedric was bothered by even friends showing their love of his boyfriend? If he was so irritated by friendly affection, how was he going to react when Harry saw Atropos again? Deciding she'd keep her firm eyes on the Shadow Demon, she gave Harry a beautific smile and hugged him closer.

"Well my father was offered a seat after helping with finding the nesting place of a Harfleumph." The dementor child giggled and pulled away from his sister and turned towards his boyfriend. They, of course, refrained from asking her what a Harfelumph was.

"Can they join us?"

Unable to deny his little one anything, he gave a nod with a small smirk. Happy emeralds darted to his blonde sister before the boy launched himself at his lover, giving the taller boy a multitude of kisses. Eventually, they parted and Harry grabbed both Luna's and Cedric's hands and pulled them toward Mr. Amos. Once there, Cedric asked if his father could tell Xenophilius Lovegood that his daughter was with them, that if he wanted to join her, he was more than welcome.

Amos nodded as the group of friends settled in their seats, the excitement was palpable in the air, making even the calmest of people fidget. The three Silver Hope members talked animated,t about the upcoming match, fully engrossed in their conversations, so at first they didn't hear the small squabble. That was quickly reminded when they heard the soft smooth drawl of Draco Malfoy.

Sure enough, in the box seat beside them was Draco Malfoy, his mother and father standing calmly beside their son. It seemed they were being forced to share a seat with the Weasley family. Hermione included, who was shooting the Malfoy heir dirty looks of profound loathing.

"Draco!" Harry called out, rising from his little group and crossing the threshold that separated both from the other.

As one, the Malfoy's and the Weasley's turned curious eyes to see who had interrupted them. Only the Malfoy's remained at all interested, where as the Weasley's and Harry's ex-friends curled their lips in disdain. Draco noticed that his little Gryffindor friend had stepped back with a wide and slightly nervous glance at the bloody traitors, and tsked in annoyance before he straightened and stepped rewards the younger.

"Harry! It's good to see you again. You look well!" He commented politely, preening under the prideful gleam in his parents eyes.

Harry, meanwhile, blushed but he closed the distance between them and pulled the taller blond into a bone crushing hug. The Elder Malfoy's looked on them in astonishment, their eyes bugging when Draci hugged his petite dementor friend in return.

"Thank you, Draco. It's great to see you as well! How is Severus? Have you heard anything from him?" Harry asked once they'd separated.

Before Draco could reply a cough from his father had him casting his eyes back to his parents. He witnessed as his mother quickly hid a smile, while his father seemed overwhelmed with the familiarity with which Harry had spoken of his oldest friend. Draco smirked and decided to have fun with this knowledge.

"Uncle Sev came by a few times during the summer. He kept asking if I'd received any mail from 'the brat' lately. He seemed particularly concerned with how those muggles were treating you." He drawled with a raised brow, honest inquisitive glimmers in his gaze.

Harry blushed and bit his lip. He didn't want to go into detail with the Elder Malfoy's or even the Weasley's present. But he was overly, embarrassingly pleased that his potion's professor was concerned with his welfare. So instead of answering right off, the raven haired prince finally smiled.

"I'm glad he's doing alright. I am spending this last week before school with Cedric. I'm sorry I was unable to write more often. Vernon tried to keep the mailing to a minimum." There, now Draco would catch on to what he was saying.

Hopefully he would pass in the message to the professor. By the immediate scowl on the Slytherin's face, he'd understood.

"I'll let him know. He won't be pleased, but I'll let him know."

"Son."

Startled, the teen in question flinched and stared at his father with wide innocent eyes.

"Yes, father?"

"Be kind enough to introduce me to your friend."

Harry raised a brow this time. He knew Lucius. He was the reason why Ginny had ended up in the Chamber, he remembered when Mr. Weasley had thrown a punch at the elegant blond man and winced. He also ended up with Dobby after tricking Lucius into giving said house elf clothes, thereby gaining Dobby's freedom. This man should be absolutely and vehemently against anything Potter. Draco huffed and grasped his friend's hand tightly yet comfortingly.

"This, father, is my friend Harry Potter. Harry, this is my father and my mother." He replied, daring his father with his stare, daring him to say anything disparaging against his fellow student.

Harry held his free hand out shyly to be shaken, expecting a reprimand or scoff. He was suitably surprised when Draco's mother gripped his smaller hand in her delicate ones.

"Call me Narcissa, dear. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, young soul eater." The Malfoy matriarch stated softly, kindly.

She kept her voice low enough not to be overheard by the openly scowling family behind them. The dark creature's green eyes appeared surprised before the young child's posture relaxed and he grinned.

"Thank you ma'am. Draco had told me all about how you make wicked cakes. Maybe we could bake together?" He offered, feeling confident now that at least the missus was willing to allow bygones be bygones.

Delighted tinkles of laughter burst from Narcissa's throat, seemingly astonishing everyone, including herself, before she nodded with one last squeeze of the younger wizard's hand; letting go a second later.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to swap recipes with you while you're at school. Maybe we can find one particular sweet to work on together." She replied mischievously, like she was about to perform a great prank.

Harry grinned in pleasure and quickly agreed. He enjoyed cooking even if his relatives used it as a chore, it was very relaxing for him. Lucius cleared his throat, causing Harry's face to drain of colour. But when the young Gryffindor turned his attention to the patriarch of the Malfoy line, he was stunned to see a gentleness in the blond's silver eyes. He quickly gripped Harry's hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Lucius Malfoy. Forgive past impressions you may have had of me, child. As a pure blood, I should have had better decorum."

Harry snorted, realising that the older was teasing him and gave Draco's father a cheeky grin.

"Well met, Lucius. Finally able to see past the loss of Dobby, are you?"

The older wizard scoffed and straightened, releasing Harry's hand and lifting his chin.

"One house elf being lifted from my personal store, hardly will cause me to lose sleep."

Snickering, because Draco knew for a fact that his father had been so livid with the loss of Dobby he managed to drown himself in a whole bottle of firewiskey, the younger Malfoy ruffled Harry's hair.

"So what are you doing at the World Cup?"

Harry blushed a vibrant red and ducked his head.

"Cedric invited me. We're sitting in the other box seat if you'd like to join us and get away from..." His eyes turned flinty," certain individuals."

Remembering his previous squabble with the now one-armed Ron, the blond heir sneered, an almost exact replica of his Uncle.

"Oh yes. If nearly forgotten we were still in the midst of traitors."

Instantly the Weasley family shouted out obscenities, Ron's voice carrying the loudest.

"Well it takes traitors to know one, right Potter? Tell me, has Slytherin made you its whore yet?" He stated coldly, his eyes flashing angrily.

Ginny hissed and stepped forward, wand pointed threateningly at the prince.

"How dare you mock my brother's pain! He can do nothing now! He is having to learn to cast with his good hand, has to be waited on hand and foot! You don't have any idea what real suffering is!" She seethed, seeming to attack them out of no where with this new drivel.

Harry's eyes practically glowed, his jaw clenched as he vainly tried to calm his magics. He didn't know what real pain was? What real suffering entailed? Was this chit insane?

Draco tried to place a calming hand on his friend's shoulder, only to step back in shock when the man from Uncle Severus' rooms (Atropos, his mind supplied him) appeared beside the younger dementor and gathered said child into a soothing hug. Although Harry's glare didn't lessen, his whipping cold dark energy receded to a mere trickle.

"Apparently, the whole Weasley clan wishes to test how far they can carry on their antagonistic behaviour towards Harry, Cedric." Drawled Atropos, his deep voice sounding all but amused.

It was then that Ron and crew noted Cedric's person and quieted when they spotted the drawn wand. No one seemed to notice the Malfoy's has their own trained on the redheads.

"Yes. In the middle of a Quidditch match, how classless." The Diggory teen stated coldly, sounding remarkably like a certain Malfoy patriarch.

Ron first paled, then reddened in anger. He was going to explode, they just knew it. However, before he even got a chance, Mr. Weasley gathered his family and stalked off. Atropos shook off his annoyance and nuzzled his little mate's soft locks, relishing in the hum of pleasure he was granted.

"I missed you, Little Death." He whispered, pointed teeth gleaming feraly when he spotted Lucius' flinch.

Ah, so he'd figured it out. Smart man. Now he understood why Lord Voldemort kept the blond in his Inner Circle. The bugger was observant. Then again, considering the man had to be ever vigilant due to his status in the Ministry it shouldn't have been too big of a surprise.

Harry sighed,his magics latching onto his lover's magic like a leech, instantly soothing his frazzled state of mind.

"What are you doing here, Dementor Lord?" Cedric bit out, before Harry could respond verbally.

Atropos' green orbs shifted to his mate's lover with sharp clarity. So, the little shadow creature was letting his jealousy best him after all. His heart clenched, knowing that his little love would likely be hurt by this man, but unable to do anything about it. He wouldn't try to control who his love slept with. As much as it pained him, he'd need to let nature take its course. Hopefully, the Shadow Demon wouldn't hurt his love too badly. After all, he knew that Cedric loved Harry, but the jealousy would soon drive an irreversible wedge between the two if said Diggory didn't get control of it. He would make sure to have a talk with the young demon before that happened. Just because he had to let nature take its course didn't mean he couldn't...nudge it in the direction that best benefitted his little one.

Still, it was rather amusing when Lucius and Narcissa fought the urge to bow at his revealed and confirmed status. He rolled his eyes at their antics and nuzzled his Harry's hair again.

"I felt Harry's distress, followed it and so here I am." He replied smoothly.

Harry giggled when he felt his dementor lover nuzzle his hair a third time.

"What are you, a dog?" He teased, matching green eyes meeting with a mischievous glint in both.

Atropos chuckled and finally pulled away.

"Don't start confusing me with the mutt, little death. Now, I must leave. These wards make it difficult to remain in this guise. I will see you when the match ends, my darling." He caressed Harry's cheek, smiling softly when the Gryffindor sighed and leaned into the touch.

Finally the boy nodded and with a final shark grin, the Dementor Lord spun on his heel and glided out of the box seat.

"You don't have any normal days do you, Harry dear?" Narcissa inquired breathlessly.

Cedric snorted.

"You have no idea." He remarked as Harry blushed.

They settled down as the game started, a smile or smirk on each of their faces.


	4. Chapter 4 - Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy crap an update. Ok it will be a while until the next one but good news is, soon another episode of Exhibit A will be up. Sorry this took so long. Also, in case I can't get anything up before Christmas, Happy Early Christmas! Thank you for being so patient! WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: ok please pay attention. This has dub-con. Also a Rollercoaster of emotions that are rather confusing. I DO NOT support what takes place in this chapter. This has Trigger Warning material ok? Now, shall we start?**

Death's Sacrifice – Chapter 3-

Harry giggled as Cedric made out with him on the ground of their magically expanded tent. Every few seconds they ended up scooting back whenever they pressed their grains together. Earlier, after the game, Cedric had decided to celebrate with firewhiskey, which had spurred the dementor fledgling to carry out his plan of 'seducing and giving away his virginity' to Cedric. They were halfway through the bottle when the Shadow Wielder took the initiative and began to touch and snog his lover with in an inch of his life. It was blissful, and despite the fact that every meeting of their hips caused the slighter male to be pushed back, Harry felt peaceful.

He was ready for this. Past ready. He'd made sure of it this summer when he had researched positions and such from books in the bookstore.

He allowed his hands to trail all over his Shadow lover. He eventually sank his fingers into the brown depths of the older Hogwarts student, marveling at how feather soft the locks were. He hummed in his throat when Cedric finally divested them of their clothes. Remembering what he'd read in the books he'd found, he propped up his body onto his arms and he latched his mouth to a spot behind Cedric ear. He sucked hard and was rewarded with such a deep moan that Harry felt it vibrate in his chest. Success!

He didn't have long to gloat before he was pinned roughly to the ground once more. He absently noted the way the slight carpeting in the tent did little to cushion his shoulder blades from the harshness of the earth beneath, but then he was thoroughly distracted by the return of his lover's tongue to his own.

They battled and the Shadow Demon won, not that Harry put up too much of a fight. It was so blissful. He moaned and arched, grinding his hips up, pressing their naked erections together in the way he had read was most pleasurable. The reaction was immediate. Cedric bit his little Muerte's neck and relished in the heated breathy moan that issued out of the younger male's mouth. His dementor was a natural it seemed. The Dark Hufflepuff, impatient to be inside his lover, quickly put on a condom and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. Harry stiffened slightly. He knew what came next, and knew it would hurt, but he was hoping that the pleasure would far outweigh the pain.

"This will hurt."

It was his only warning before Cedric breached his entrance in one swift go, causing Harry to whimper and cry out. Oh gawd it hurt so bad! Weren't they supposed to go slow? Wasn't there supposed to be foreplay? Gentle stretching? Why was there so much pain? Turning his face to the side, so that his hair covered his features, the fledgling prince allowed a few tears to leak out. It was just endless burn as Cedric moved in him, the magical chemicals of the wizard condom burning his torn opening. This wasn't how he imagined it was supposed to be for his first time. Harry was about to tell him to stop when Cedric hit a spot in him that had him crying out in pleasure. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms and legs around his lover and lifted his hips. He suddenly wanted more.

"There it is." Cedric commented and made sure to hit that spot over and over again, feeling only slightly guilty over the pain he caused.

It was difficult to feel guilty when his muerte clung so tightly to his cock. He moaned when those muscles clenched tighter around him. Yes. He could ignore the pain he caused for this wonderful pleasure. He leaned forward and kissed Harry as he pressed in deeper and harder, shivering at the moans and screams of ecstacy issuing from the young prince beneath him. He was surprised when he was answered with equal thrusts as the younger wizard canted his hips up to meet Cedric's downward movements.

Harry was moving like a pro, writhing just right and seemingly knew how to make the Shadow Wielder melt into a variable puddle of good at the slightest touch.

"Please, harder ,Cedric! Muh-ah-more!" the Gryffindor cried out, clawing at his lover's back, feeling the pressure building inside of him.

He was close. He knew it. It felt as if a bubbling volcano of white hot heat was slowly building inside of him; fighting to claw out of him. He felt so good now that he could forget about the initial pain. When his orgasm his him it was so intense that his vision darkened, his toes curled and a full body shudder passed through him. Moments later, Cedric stiffened above him and Harry blinked to clear his sight to witness his boyfriend's face in the midst of climax. The prince felt his breath hitch. The expression Cedric sported was so peaceful that Harry vowed that he would never tell the older male of his earlier pain. Any discomfort was worth his lover's happiness.

"That was better than I thought it would be." He confessed with a soft smile when those grey eyes locked with his own.

Cedric seemed like he was going to agree but then frowned and pulled away. He looked over his little boyfriend's opening after removing his soiled rubber, and noted that despite being roughly penetrated, there was hardly any blood in sight. In fact it appeared as if Harry hadn't even had sex at all. Fury ripped through him and he flung himself away from the child on the floor. All the seemingly innocent gestures, all the odd bits of knowledge of his body made sense. Not a virgin. Harry had lied.

"Get out."

Harry's eyes widened, heart breaking. What had he done wrong?

"W-what?"

Cedric stood and began to dress. It all made perfect sense. All of it. How could he have been so blind?

"Are you sure you even are a virgin? You know an awful lot to be one. And you barely bled at all. I can't believe I was suckered into your charade. Get out, you whore. Go to your mate if you want sympathy. Better yet, go to that pureblood blond brat. You aren't welcome here. Ever." Snapped the older male, his inner demon forcing the words from his lips before he could ponder them.

Despair, sharp as a knife wielded by the most deft of hands, plunged deep into the pit of his soul and with a whimper, Harry swiftly dressed and fled from the tent. Never once did he look back. If he had, he would have seen the regret flash in grey eyes and the aborted step taken in his direction. But he never turned and Cedric didn't follow. Instead the Shadow Demon firmed his chin and steeled his resolve. He was right about this. He just knew it. Scowling, and feeling hollow and alone, the Diggory heir made his way to the shower.

Running. He was running and running. Desperately trying to escape the haunting accusations that his lover (ex-love, Harry mentally corrected ) had viciously spat at him. How could he? How dare he suggest that Harry was a whore just because he knew what to do? Had no one heard of research? And he couldn't help the fact he healed so fast. It was part of his Dementor side supposedly. He had talked to Atro about it. He said that Harry would draw out energy to heal now when in the middle of sex. Which had sparked his anxiety over the subject of sex to begin with.

He'd been so nervous about impressing Cedric, that during the summer he had snuck to the library and bookstore to procure as much information as he could on the matter of sex and what to do to best please your significant other. He had thought that having the knowledge would make Cedric happy. It seemed to have worked. But then...

He squeezed his eyes shut against the threat of bitter tears and for a few moments he was running blind in the woods beside the stadium, not knowing where he was going, nor what he would do once he got there. All he knew was that he felt overwhelmingly betrayed. Desolation ripped past his carefully constructed walls of control and wrung a mournful cry form his small frame. He wanted to run his feet raw. To tear out his eardrums and scratch out his eyes. He didn't want to remember the bliss of his first time, or the horrible fight afterwards. The cold brittle grey eyes stating at him with such loathing that all he wanted to do was scrub away his feeling of being dirty. Used. He'd thought that giving away one's virginity was supposed to be special. It had been for him anyways. He had been so excited, because he trusted...HAD trusted Cedric with so much else.

The young dementor had supposed that giving the Shadow Demon his first, would be the next step. After all, he'd felt so comfortable around Cedric. He hadn't felt like that with anyone else. And here Cedric was, accusing Harry of lying about his virginity, because his knowledge was extensive on the subject. What had he done to deserve such ridicule?

The dementor prince tripped and with a yelp fell to the forest floor, where he finally broke down and cried. It hurt. So bad. Like all of his joy had been snuffed out. It had meant something to him. It had! This just made it plainly obvious that he was dirty. Unworthy of someone so kind and important. He shouldn't have read up on the subject. Should not have assumed that his love would be welcome. Cedric deserved someone who wasn't tainted, like he was. Tainted by his relatives. By the Dark Lord. By Dumbledore's manipulation. Maybe if he'd been clean. Yes...maybe then he would have been accepted. Maybe then his gift would have been better appreciated. It's what he deserved, he supposed. It was all he was good fo. A sexual relief, nothing more.

Harry curled in on himself, insides growing cold as he came to this conclusion. It made sense. And it filled him with a hollowness he thought he no longer had to worry about. He keener out his grief into the night, wishing desperately that he was being comforted by someone who loved him. He wished he could turn back time and take back his gift. To give it to someone who would appreciate it more. Who wouldn't doubt his fidelity.

"Little Death?"

Who?

Tender, albeit strong, arms gathered him to a firm chest and into a sitting position. A familiar aura wrapped around him and the creature in him instantly clung to the comfort being offered. Mate, his body recognised as he curled against the chest beneath his body.

"My dark prince, please tell me what's wrong?" the voice was soft but deep and full of anxiety.

Harry opened his eyes, agony lancing through him as he fought vainly against his painful memories. His own orbs met those of his mate, Atropos and he keened his grief once more. He witnessed as Atropos' face crumpled in worry and anguish as he tried to discern what was the matter. And it broke Harry's heart even more. The Dementor Lord tightened his grip on his mate, growling comforting words into his hair, attempting to calm the small teen. I'm dirty, the raven haired Gryffindor attempted to scream, trying to move his body out of the gentle embrace. Soon Atro would leave him too. He just knew that once he told the older creature, that Cedric's deductions of Harry would be correct and that Atro would agree.

::I can't make you tell me, but please try, my love. I want to help you.:: Atro finally hissed in parsle, nuzzling his face into Harry's soft black locks and issuing a pained whine when Harry remained silent.

It was the whine that had the Prince stiffening. Could he really trust his fellow dementor? I mean he had put his trust in Cedric and look where that had gotten him. Nothing but regret and guilt. A sense of worthlessness unrivalled by his abandonment of the Gryffindors or even his treatment at the Dursleys washed over him. Stifling him. Still, it was clear that his fellow dementor was pained by his sadness. He appeared earnest in his worry and love. Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and obeyed the compulsion he had to confide in the older male.

"Cedric broke up with me right after we had sex." He whimpered, teats forming again in his shame.

Atropos growled low in his throat, his green eyes hostile as his magics burst from their tight reign and whipped through the air. A heavy chill permeated the air causing Harry to shiver and Burrow closer to his mate. Oddly enough, the cold began to comfort him, calming him enough to tell the rest of the story.

"During the summer, I was able to sneak off to the library and read up on sex, because I wanted my first time with Cedric to be special. I wanted to impress him with the things I learned. I didn't want to look like a fumbling idiot." He paused to sniffle and take another breath. "I had a beautiful time. I felt so special as I gave myself to Ced. I thought that I had finally found someone I could trust. But Cedric, after we were done, scowled and pushed me away! H-he said that I knew a lot for a supposed Virgin and asked if I even was one. I feel so used, Atro. So dirty! He took something that meant do much to me and turned it into something so..." the Dark haired teen sobbed. "My relatives were right, I'm worthless."

Atro tried very hard not to yell at his lover for listening to such a ludicrous statement, but managed to bite it back, and instead attempted to calm himself. His mate was upset enough without him adding to the pain. Instead he grit his teeth and held his little death as the child cried out his sorrow.

::Listen to me, Harry. You are not worthless. And when I get my hands on those bloody pseudo-relatives of yours, I'll punish then for ever thinking to claim anything else. I would have given anything to be your first. I would have cherished every moment of your throes of pleasure. Every nuance. Every moan. He has no right to belittle you for knowledge you'd obtained to make him pleased.:: the soul eater rubbed soothing circles into his lover's back.

Harry bit his lips and shook his head. He didn't believe Atro for a second. He wanted to, but he knew better. After all, the saying goes, that if more than one person is saying the same thing about you, that it's probably true. Or at least that's how he heard it said to him. Regardless if that was said right or not, so many people couldn't be wrong. Could they? Harry didn't think so.

Instead of saying anything, the young prince simply shrugged, allowing the cold magics of his dementor friend to was over him. Atro inwardly snorted that his lover didn't believe him. He could tell with how stiff and silent the child had suddenly become. He wanted to kill anyone who had ever said something disparaging to his mate. And then bend his little Harry over his knee and spank him for believing them. Mentally clearing his throat and drawing himself from such a tempting sight., he turned his attention back to his lover.

:: If you think you are worthless, how do you think I feel? You chose a Shadow Demon as your first time. As your mate I feel useless and rejected, thinking you didn't want me because of my creature form. That you're ashamed.:: Atro tried, using a different tactic to gain his lovers regard. Using his actual fears to garner a reaction.

Said emotion was instantaneous and full of righteous indignation that made Across lips twitch in proud amusement. The little Gryffindor shot to his feet, seemingly towering over the still seated dementor Lord. His green eyes of clearest emerald were glittering with anger; his dark creature aura leaking out from him in pulses of cold power.

::How dare you cheapen yourself! I find you very attractive in either form! In fact, most times I prefer your dementor form because then I don't feel like I need to hide around you. I accept every part of you. You have never been worthless to me and never will be. I would never be ashamed of you.:: Harry had slipped into parsle in his irritation, glaring at the man in front of him.

The dementor Lord felt his lips twitch upwards into a soft smile, pleased by the words uttered and warmed by his lovers indignity on his behalf.

"Finished with your pity party, now?"

Harry flinched, opening and closing his mouth in shock. Eventually he wiped at his eyes and nodded. He understood where Atropos was coming from, and what he was trying to accomplish, but he still felt dirty. Betrayed.

"Do you believe I love you?"

A nod.

"And what Luna, Draco, Snape, Blaise, and the members of Silver Hope?"

Another slow nod, as Harry obviously began to contemplate the various aspects of his new friends instead of trying to lump them all into one basket. He DID have love. He wasn't worthless. He wasn't alone.

"It still hurts, Atro. I wish I could take it back, and give my virginity to someone who cares. Who would truly appreciate the gift."

Atro sighed, happy that his lover was finally calming and looking at the whole picture.

"He cares for you Harry. But Shadow Demons are notoriously territorial. And all the care you get from your friends, the fact that you have two predestined mates, and the bout of knowledge you gained from your book excursion, was probably too much for his creature side." The Dark soul eater growled irritably. "That still doesn't excuse his behaviour. "

The Gryffindor bit his lips but nodded. Quite frankly, he wanted nothing to do with Cedric right now. Anger bubbled in veins and he snorted, his Avada Kedavra curse eyes flaring with an eerie green light as his powers once more whipped about. As disgusting as he felt, he was beginning to be able to push his betrayal aside and allow himself to be righteously angry with the Shadow Demon. All that trust he had built with both his lover and others was shattered. His gaze darted to his mate's form, looking the older creature over as he contemplated whether the dementor should be added to that list of untrustables. Although, apart of him felt compelled to trust, compelled to curl into Across side and disappear, there was a new part of him that was wary. It reminded him of what Cedric had done and now was counting on the same thing from the others.

And just like that, the angry winds went out of his proverbial sails and he visibly slumped forward. No matter how angry he became, he would never harm Cedric. He still loved the Shadow Demon very much. He just couldn't stomach bringing the Hufflepuff pain, in spite of all the elder creature had done to him.

"No. It doesn't excuse his behaviour but I don't think I can ever face him again. It would just hurt too much."

Atro sighed, his thoughts already turning to ways he could destroy the Dark Hufflepuff. He wasn't sure yet what he would do though. Maybe he could garner the help of both the dogfather and Voldemort. With subtle shakes of his head, the dementor Lord stood and stretched. He allowed his green eyes to rake the calmer form of his mate, sad that he couldn't make his lover forget the last few hours.

"Do you want me to take you to the Malfoy's? " Atropos inquired kindly, delighted that the fledgling's eyes trailed over his form with concern.

A few moments went by before Harry finally nodded, a pained expression falling over his features.

"It's probably best." He whispered, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Atropos inclined his head and pulled his mate to his chest, hugging the small child close.

"I'll walk you over to them, then." He felt Harry tense and pull away.

"Actuallt, before we go, could you please turn into your dementor form?"

Warily the elder dementor did as asked and transformed into his creature aspect. He felt Harry drawcloser and he shivered in a mixture of awe and pleasure when those calloused hands trailed over his cloaked arm. Harry, meanwhile, was marveled by the difference in texture. How his lover's human form was firm and soft, yet muscular. But the dementor Visage bore a striking resemblance to a decaying corpse. The skin appeared to be flayed in parts. Bits of bone: ribs, arms, and collar all had parts visible through the turn skin and only partially covered by the ratty black fabric of the dementor cloak. He smelled of the deepest dredged of the earth and it calmed Harry. After lowering Atropos' hood he was startled to see that there were empty eye sockets, and only a semblance of a mouth which broadened into a small smile full of familiar sharp teeth when the smaller male drew closer instead of away.

::Disgusted yet, Prince?:: Atro hissed gently.

He was suitably startled when Harry's eyes bore determinedly into his own.

"No, now hush. I'm going to kiss you."

Atropos felt his whole body stiffen in shock as his tiny mate surged up and latched his mouth to his own. He heard the moan that his little death let out as he wrapped his arms around the taller creature's neck. Hearing it ignited him into action and he attacked his lover's mouth in full. He nipped and licked, trailing his rough forked tongue along the soft fleshy one of Harry's. They were both breathless when they pulled away and Atropos nearly moaned aloud at the flushed, debauched look his little princess sported.

"I think I like you better in this form, Atro." The child confessed, absently locking his lips; dazed lyrics gazing back into the endless eyes of his mate.

The Dark cloaked figure hitched in a surprised breath. How could this be possible? No one liker this form. But here his thrilling petite mate had not only kissed him, but had seemed to rather enjoy it too. It sent a dark thrill of pleasure through his spine. With an unexpected growl of arousal he brought his prince's lips back to his own and ravished him, relishing in the heated moan he received. Harry was feeling something deep with in him, tugging him towards Atro. It was primal. Instinctual. He wanted more of this brilliant creature. He wanted the promised safety and loyalty. He wanted to be one with him. Part of him. Abruptly the young wizard fledgling pulled away, a dark flush colouring his cheeks.

"We should go, Atro." He breathed, slightly scared of where his body was pushing him.

He loved this man. Loved him greatly, but he'd just ended a relationship and he didn't think he was ready for anything deeper yet. Sensing his lover's hesitation, Atro pulled back with a final swift kiss to the shorter male's forehead. Harry gave a tremulous smile and took a deep breath to steady himself.

"I just...thank you for comforting me, Atro." He muzzled his face into the robes of his dark companion and relaxed into the tender embrace he was rewarded with.

:: I would do anything for you, my love.:: he pressed a gentle kiss to the young wizard's forehead before he finally shifted into his human form.

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Then do me a favour and try not to be ashamed of who you are." He locked gazes with his friend and leaned up and kissed the older man one last time. "I think you are handsome. And I wish I had given myself to you first."

Atropos felt humbled and allowed himself a small glimmer of hope, that he would be able to have his Harry soon.

"Let's get you to the Malfoy's. "

Harry nodded and gripped his lover's hand as they walked out of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5- Chapter 4

**A/N: Update woohoo! Thanks for waiting guys! I hope you like it!**

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he apparated outside Malfoy Manor. The blond Patriarch had confessed to him the other day that Harry had been staying with them for the past week, almost as a ghost. They had been trying so hard to have him open up about his problems, about why he was with them and not Diggory but he, so far, only clammed up; leaving the others guessing as to what was wrong. They were worried when Harry stopped eating, stopped sleeping, and began wandering the halls. He perked up whenever the Dementor Lord would show up, but it was short lived and as soon as the elder creature would leave it was back to being a recluse.

Finally, they asked for Severus' help. And the potion's master had immediately agreed, concern for the student overwhelming him to the point of haste. The wards accepted him as he crossed the threshold of the manor gates and his face twisted into an uncharacteristic moue of concern when he spotted Draco shifting from foot to foot outside his home's rather ornate oak doors. The Malfoy heir spotted him and he had such a look of relief on his features that the Head of Slytherin House instantly became wary.

"Uncle Sev, hurry please! He just collapsed! His magics won't let any of get close to him and we can't find Atropos!" he cried out, leaping forward to grasp his godfather's hand and tugging him inside the buiding.

The bottom dropped out of Severus' stomach and his long legged stride quickly took him to the room that Draco informed him as Harry's. He had dropped his godson's hand a ways back, his inexplicable fright over the wellbeing of his younger student coursing through him. Why? Why this incessant need to protect the child? Was it really all centered around his friendship and promise to Lily? He was beginning not to think so.

Outside of the room stood Lucius and Narcissa, the latter of which was sobbing in the patriarch's arms. Grey eyes narrowed on Severus as Lucius' head snapped up when he rounded the corner. The older male gave his best friend a pained noise, garnering the attention of his wife, who spotted the potion's master and her sobs renewed in intensity.

"Tell me." he snarled, impatient to have the facts before helping Harry.

Lucius scowled but the fear in his silver eyes lessened the harshness of the action. He drew his body up straight, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"He's been with us since the night after the Cup. Atropos brought him over and despite not giving a reason as to why he was now requesting a place to stay, we accepted him whole heartedly. But these last few days, he's been steadily wilting and other than the one visit from Atropos that had him practically glowing, he just won't eat much and he hardly sleeps. Today he was helping one of our house elves clean and he just collapsed. When we got him to this room his magic lashed out and we have been unable to enter. We have been unable to find Atropos so we contacted you." there was desperation in the Malfoy Lord's voice and it broke Severus' heart.

The only other time he had seen Lucius with such a loss of his Malfoy Mask was the time Draco had the dragon pox and when Narcissa had pneumonia. Drawing himself up, the dour man nodded his head and turned his attention to the room that encased Harry and stepped beyond the threshold; surprisingly finding no resistance. He stopped, stunned, when he spotted Harry on the bed. Gone was the vibrant child he had begun to know and cherish. In his place was a thin child, mostly skin and bones. His scars on his neck appeared rough and his skin a deathly pale. His breathing was coming in shallow gasps and his magic was whipping around him like a great hydra. Despite its erratic undulating, it caressed Severus' magic with a kind touch. Inquisitive. It was in total contrast to the apparent distress creasing the child's face.

Severus swiftly made his way across the room to the boy's side, determination set in his very being. He cast a quick diagnostic spell and cursed at what he found. Severe malnutrition, exhaustion, and an overdose of pills- likely the very same Luna supplied to the teen.

What had happened to cause Harry to give up so easily? He needed to know. That is why, as he tilted the child's head, he locked eyes with those newly pried open green orbs and delved inside Harry's mind. He sifted through the boy's memories with great care until he came to the night of the Quidditch match and his heart stopped. When it started again, a snarl of rage bubbled at his throat, begging to be loose. The nerve of that Shadow Demon pissant! Taking something so precious and tainting it with his doubts of Harry's fidelity. He felt as if his heart were being clenched in a vise. He had failed once more to protect the child he'd been instructed to care for. He discovered, as well, why the Dementor Lord had yet to show his face. Harry, in a fit of despair, had closed off his half of the bond.

Sighing in resignation he glared at the memory of Cedric Diggory's cold eyes before he resolutely opened the bond and waited for the Dementor to appear. They had a lot to discuss it seemed. He wasn't disappointed as a great crack echoed through the room and a bitter cold he'd never experienced before pulsated throughout the space. Severus flinched when brittle green eyes locked with his own before they trailed to the child on the be, whose magic had yet to cease its snake like movements.

Atropos' brows furrowed, instantly at his mate's side, concern fairly vibrating from his form. He roughly gripped Harry's hair and tilted the boy's head to the side before staring into Harry's still partially revealed eyes. After a few moments Atropos clucked his tongue in irritation before pulling away and gentling the rough hold he had on his mate. He wrapped his magic around his little one's magic and sighed as Severus added his own into the mix to help calm Harry's erratic core.

"I have been trying to show him that he was loved despite what the Shadow Demon did, but he hasn't been taking it as well as I had hoped." Atropos winced while he berated himself for not being able to see his mate's distress and yet knowing Severus didn't need to have the situation explained.

Severus shook his head, pleased when Harry's magic finally calmed and the child eased himself into a fitful sleep.

"No, you helped him. However whenever he was left alone to ruminate on everything he was sucked back into it all over again. I suggest we put him in rehabilitation type regimen so that he can truly begin to heal from this." the Lytis demon stated as he brushed at a stray strand of hair.

Atropos readily agreed, willing to do anything to show his mate that he wasn't alone. That he wasn't the filth that everyone in his past continually accused him of being. With Cedric, Blaise, and Luna at his side, his cutting and substance abuse had been controlled. Monitored. But here, among people he considered close but not family, the pain had grown and so had the problem. Atropos felt guilt thrum through him at the thought of so badly failing his mate. No matter what anyone said, Harry should have been watched, but he'd believed Harry when the boy had boldly stated he was alright.

A whine escaped the Dementor Lord and he crawled into the bed to lay beside his beloved, trailing a hand that shook down his love's chest; attempting to soothe his disturbed nerves. He vowed to always be available for his little one from then on. Even when the child stated he was fine. He wanted his happy fun loving Harry back and he would do all he could to fix it so that that happened.

"Why was all of this not dealt with sooner?" Atropos finally inquired, voice sounding broken and lost.

Severus twitched when those Avada Kedavra green eyes focused on him briefly before swiveling back to the Dementor Prince. There was so much sorrow in that gaze that closely mirrored his own and he didn't understand why it ran so deep.

"No one could enter the room until I come. They all had been trying to get him to feel better for days before he collapsed." the Lytis demon explained.

The Dementor frowned in thought before scowling out right, his fists clenched in sudden self disgust. Their bond. He'd forgotten all about it progressing now that the boy was older and accepted both sides of Atropos equally. When the actual bond thread was in place (and it had to have happened without either of them noticing as it was different than the emotional bond that the shared previously) the two of them would need their constant contact or the submissive would pine for its mate and die.

Bloody sodding hydra testicles. What was he a fledgling? To have forgotten something so important he might as well be. His brother was never going to stop taking the piss out of him on this one. Harry might not forgive him for forgetting either. He wouldn't blame him.

As to why only Severus could ever, side from him…Atropos smirked half heartedly, debating on whether or not he should tell the younger male his suspicions. Maybe. Nah, let the youngling figure it out on his own.

" What should be done about Diggory?" I know Harry won't want him killed but child needs to see what he did to our little one, Snape. You think your Lord will help in these matters?" he brushed his lips against the bit of flesh peeking out from beneath Harry's shirt, feeling the bond as it settled contentedly.

The Lytis demon nodded after a few moments of thought.

" Yes let's discuss this with our Lord and possibly Barty and Black. I hate to admit it but both were outstanding pranksters in our childhood and could possibly help with a non-lethal punishment." Snape replied, handing Atro a few vials that he had stowed into his pocket when he had heard of Harry needing help." These are for him. I'll start him on nutrition potions tomorrow and another to help him cleanse toxins from his body so that he won't go through with drawl."

Atropos nodded agreeing to both the sexual demon's assessment and suggestions. He turned his attention back to his quietly murmuring mate and snuggled closer before yawning lightly.

"I'll talk to the Malfoy's and assure them that Harry is getting help. I take it that not just an overdose occurred to cause this state?"

The flush of embarrassment that crept into the dementor's face brought a snort of morbid amusement from with in the dark professor.

"When Harry came to me after …"he paused and grit his teeth, " he accepted my creature form in its entirety. A bond - one of our final ones, as there is only one more- was formed and we were then connected on a deeper level than our previous emotional bond. I was unaware of this though until just a few minutes ago. Submissives have been known to die if they aren't with their bonded near constantly until it fully cements within their cores."

Severus sighed, not knowing whether to be amused at the centuries old creature's blunder or annoyed that such a juvenile mistake was made in the off. He settled for a happy medium and rubbed his temples.

"That would explain his euphoria when you were around and his near despondent catatonia when you were gone." The potions master stated, understanding now that all of the pieces clicked together.

Atropos looked away, choosing instead to keep his head on his mate's chest while he listened to the boy's heartbeat. Severus snorted but allowed the Dementor Lord to sulk. He couldn't say he wouldn't be doing the same if their roles were reversed.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Atropos. Even beings as old as yourself." the Slytherin calmly reminded, amused when he received a mild glare at the 'old' comment.

Finally, Atropos sighed and relaxed, drifting off and secure in the knowledge that Severus would set everything up so that they could all begin healing their beloved friend when said child awoke.

" I'll go talk to the Malfoy's and set up that meeting." quietly informed Severus who left as soon as Atro nodded sleepily.

When the younger male was gone, Atropos pressed gentle kisses to the chest he lay on.

"Hang on, Little Death. Everything will be ok soon."


End file.
